The invention resides in a cement anchor for use in lightweight construction panels which cement anchor comprises at least a cylindrical body and a piston body extending into the cylindrical body.
The lightweight construction panels are often also called sandwich-or-honeycomb panels. They are generally used in furniture construction and compromise rigid cover layers of wood chip plates, medium-, or hard-fiber plates. The sandwich panels include as center layer or support core for example of polyurethane foam or polysterol. In honeycomb panels, often corrugated web inserts or so-called expanded honeycomb sheets are used as intermediate layers. Most lightweight construction panels have a raw density which is below 500 kg/m3. If for the intermediate layers no fire resistant aluminum foams or expanded glass is used, the raw density is below 350 kg/m3. For comparison, the raw density of a wood chip plate without cover sheets is about 600 to 750 kg/m3.
If hardware is to be mounted to lightweight construction panels for example by means of screws, it is problematic that the fastening means find support only in the relative thin upper cover plate.
In this regard, applicants earlier patent publication 2009-0272065 discloses an anchor consisting of at least two parts which are moved into one another during the installation of the anchor. A partially pot-like component takes on the function of a cylinder whereas a pin-like component takes on the function of a piston. In the bottom of the pot-like component, there is a cement shell whose balloon-like sleeve breaks open when the two anchor parts are moved into one another. The cement then flows into the lower part of the lightweight construction panel.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cement anchor for a lightweight construction panel, which is easy to install and which is securely and durably retained installed in the lightweight construction panel.